A Quarter to Never
by CreativeGirl247
Summary: Rebekah tries to see the best in everyone despite being ill-treated most of her life. James is sick of being in his parents shadow and tries to make his presence known. What happens when they cross paths? What will James do when he falls for the one girl who wants nothing to do with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hey guys! This idea's been floating in my head for a long time so I decided to pen it down! Tell me what you think of it! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Rebekah, Sandra, Loretta, Santiago and Sophia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person P.O.V-**

**Rebekah Viktoria Erikson-Davies-**

"Push Elena! You can do this! C'mon, sweetheart!" Roger Davies screamed holding his wife, Elena Erikson's hand as she was in labour. Elena had chosen to give birth to their child in a muggle hospital as she wanted to experience normal childbirth. Roger Davies had married the Swedish descendant after he fell in love with her at the Battle of Hogwarts. She was two years younger than him and had beautiful hazel eyes and long blonde hair. After the battle, Roger Davies had played for Puddlemere United with his friend, Oliver Wood.

Elena screamed and a little baby began crying in the background. Roger looked at his child and saw that it was a beautiful baby girl. "We've just had a baby girl, Elena." He said grinning at his wife. But Elena didn't reply, her eyes were closed and her breathing turned shallow. She continued bleeding as she turned paler by the second. "Somebody help her!" Roger screamed at the hospital crew as they ushered him out of the room.

Thirty minutes later, a nurse came into the waiting room with his child in her arms. She gently set the child in his cradled arms and left the room. The little child opened its teal eyes and smiled at him. He saw that his child had inherited his teal eyes and had dimples. Unknowingly, he began cooing at the child and cradled her. A doctor then walked into the room with a sombre expression. "Mr Davies, I'm sorry, we tried everything we could, but she's gone." He said and walked away to give him some privacy. Roger felt his world crumbling down. He held on to his child, whom he named Rebekah as they'd decided while Elena was pregnant, and cried.

Several days later, a funeral was held for Elena where everyone came to give him his condolences. His mother had stayed to look after Rebekah as Roger had withdrawed from the world. Holding his child in his arms and looking at Elena's grave, he decided he had spent enough time pitying himself and it was time to be an adult and look after their child.

* * *

**Two years later-**

Roger was running through Diagon Alley where he was late to pick up Rebekah from Oliver Wood. Oliver had promised to look after Rebekah while Roger had some business to attend to at Gringotts. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and came to a halt.

"I am so sorry!" He said while helping the woman to her feet. He noticed she had beautiful black hair and copper skin. She had hypnotizing brown eyes and Roger instantly felt drawn to her.

"Oh, it's alright, Mr Davies." She said blushing and began walking away. Roger forgot all about Rebekah and began following the woman.

"What's your name?" He asked her, using the charming smile he used to use while he was studying in Hogwarts.

"Sandra" She said, smiling shyly.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow, Sandra?" He asked, grinning like a fool.

"I would love to."

* * *

**Three years later-**

"You listen to me, child. You will not ruin my big day, are we clear? I have waited for this day for so long and now that it's here, I will not allow you to get in my way. You will act like the proper, loving girl you are supposed to be." Sandra screeched, standing in a white gown, at Rebekah.

"Sandra, you're hurting me." Rebekah whispered trying to snatch her hand out of Sandra's tight grip.

"I said, are we clear?" Sandra said, gripping her hand tighter.

"Yes" Rebekah whispered with pain. Sandra let go of her hand and walked out of the room leaving Rebekah in it with Loretta, her daughter.

"I don't know what Papa sees in you. If I were him, I would've whisked you away to an orphanage. You're despicable." Loretta sneered at Rebekah. Rebekah ran out of the room and stumbled into Ginny Potter who looked at the child kindly.

"Is everything alright, Rebekah?" Ginny asked her in a soothing voice.

"Yes, everything's fine." Rebekah said in a false cheery tone while her eyes betrayed her. Ginny held the child tightly ask she cried on her shoulder. _I suppose she just misses her mother. _Ginny thought.

* * *

**Five years later-**

"You are such a disgusting blood traitor. Do you even realise how repulsive your thoughts are? You want to go to a muggle school until you go to Hogwarts? You want to fraternize with those revolting creatures?" Loretta hissed at Rebekah.

"What is the matter here, children?" Roger asked walking into the room with Santiago, the newest addition to the family, on his hip.

"Daddy, can I go to a muggle school until I get my Hogwarts letter?" Rebekah pleaded her father.

"Why do you want to go to a muggle school, Rebekah?" Roger asked his daughter confusedly.

"I feel bored." Rebekah lied. The truth was, she wanted to get away from her horrible stepmother and stepsister for as long as possible. She wanted to befriend people who would understand her.

"If you really want to, then alright. We'll enrol you tomorrow, sweetie." Roger said looking at his child. Elena had also wanted to learn more about muggle culture and customs. Every single day, his daughter began resembling Elena.

The next day, Roger enrolled Rebekah into a muggle public school and left after wishing her luck.

* * *

**Ten years later- **

Rebekah was playing football with her best friend, Sophia, while Santiago played on the swing. Santiago would always follow Rebekah out of the house as he hated spending time with his wretched mother and his despicable sister, Loretta. He jumped off of his swing and ran to his favourite sibling.

"Soph, can we stay over at you house today? I don't want to go back home and I won't let them spoil Santiago." Rebekah asked her friend.

"Of course, Bekah. I still have the clothes you left back the last time you came over." Sophia said, smiling at her best friend. Rebekah had told her everything. About how she was a witch and so were her mother and father, about her stepmother and stepsister's treatment towards her, about her father's ignorance, everything. She had hesitated in the beginning as she expected Sophia to abandon her after finding out her secret but Sophia surprised her by accepting Rebekah the way she was. She felt lucky to have found such a friend and thanked her lucky stars.

As the sky began to darken, Rebekah took Santiago's hand as she and Sophia began walking towards the Wright estates. Once they entered, Rebekah made a quick phone call to her stepmother who didn't question her further. Sighing, she entered Sophia's room where they began to play loud music and played guitar hero on Sophia's PlayStation.

* * *

**Eleven years later- **

While the Davies family was having breakfast, two tawny owls knocked on their window. When Perry, the house elf, opened the window, they fluttered to Loretta and Rebekah and dropped two heavy envelopes in front of them. Roger immediately took Rebekah's letter and read it with a smile on his face. His daughter had been accepted into Hogwarts. Across the table, he could see his wife with a similar expression on her face.

"Well, we've got to go to Diagon Alley to get your equipment. Why don't we go tomorrow?" Roger said smiling at his two daughters. "Papa, can I go to Hogwarts too?" Santiago asked him pouting. "Soon, son. Once you turn eleven." He said smiling at his son.

"Well, I'm off to tell Sophie! Bye, daddy!" Rebekah smiled at her father and left the room and cycled over to the Wright estate.

* * *

**James Sirius Potter-**

"It's almost here. Just a little more." The healer at St Mungos encouraged Ginny who was in labour with her and Harry's firstborn. Ginny grunted and pushed with all her might. _Who knew childbirth would be so hard? And mum had been through this seven times! _Ginny thought as she pushed for the last time. A baby's cry filled the room and Ginny and Harry grinned at each other.

"It's a boy, Ginny. We've had a baby boy." Harry said as he smiled lovingly at his wife. Ever since the end of the war, Harry's life was filled with happy moments. The moment of being a father was probably his favourite.

"What should we name him?" Ginny asked holding her new-born son in her arms.

"James Sirius" Harry said. His son had his jet black hair and Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. As soon as he saw his son, he thought of his father and his godfather. He wished they were here to see his son, but life was never fair.

"That sounds perfect." Ginny said smiling at her son who looked like the perfect mixture of her and her husband.

* * *

**Two years later-**

"Dada, Mama? Who's this?" James asked pointing at Albus who had just been born. Ginny and Harry smiled a knowing smile and turned to their son. Harry was the first to speak out.

"This is your new brother, Albus." He said, pulling James closer to look at Albus.

"Al, I promise I'll be the bestest big brother in the world." James said sincerely looking at his brother.

Albus opened his eyes and smiled at James. James instantly walked closer and cooed at his brother. Harry and Ginny watched their two sons with pride in their eyes.

* * *

**Three years later-**

Harry, Ginny, James and Albus made their way to the Davies mansion where they'd been invited to Roger Davies's wedding with Sandra Muñoz. Why Roger would marry such a vile woman was confusing for them. Ginny had known Elena, Roger's late wife, and thought it ridiculous that he'd moved on from her death by marrying the vile Slytherin who had fled Hogwarts when the Battle began. Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom where she ran into a nearly crying Rebekah. Rebekah looked so much like her mother but had inherited her father's eyes. Ginny held Rebekah tightly as she cried on her shoulder.

Once she had finished crying, Ginny lead Rebekah back to the hall where she witnessed Rebekah looking at the wedding procession with a fake smile plastered on her face. Soon, it was time for the wedding reception. James walked to his mother to find her conversing with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a baby blue gown which brought out the teal colour of her eyes. Her blonde hair hung around her face to look like a halo. James caught his breath and walked up to her.

"Hi! My name's James. What's yours?" He asked her smiling at her warmly. He didn't understand why he felt so tingly talking to the girl. He had never felt this way before.

"I'm Rebekah. Nice to meet you!" She said smiling at him. His breath was caught in his thought for a second but he quickly regained it to speak to her but was interrupted.

"Oh my god! You're James Potter! I'm Loretta Davies! It's a pleasure to meet you!" An olive skinned girl with black hair said. He looked around but found Rebekah nowhere. He smiled at her kindly and walked away.

* * *

**Eight years later-**

"You'll be going to Hogwarts in three years, I believe? I'd bet my money you'll get sorted to Gryffindor like your father. And you'll make your father proud too, I expect." Horace Slughorn told James during one of the Potter's dinner parties.

"Would everyone stop comparing me to my father? I am not my father! I am my own person!" James screeched at the top of his lungs. He had had enough with being compared to his father or his mother. He wanted to be his own person, not a shadow of his parents.

"James! That's enough! Now apologize!" Ginny hissed at her son.

"No! I told the truth!" James said and stomped out of the hall.

* * *

**Eleven years later-**

"So, Freddie, how do you think we should prank our ickle little cousins?" James asked his best friend and partner in crime. He loved pranking and hoped that one day; he could become an inventor for his uncle's shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh I don't know! Why don't we scare them when they're asleep?" Fred suggested with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"That sounds perfect!" James said and walked into the Burrow after flying with Fred. His grandmother greeted them and made them breakfast. Everyone had finally walked into the room when four tawny owls hooted at the window. Mrs Weasley opened the window and the birds dropped letters in front of Roxanne, James, Fred and Louis.

"Ooh! Hogwarts letters, mate!" Fred grinned at James.

"Excellent!" James said grinning widely.

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Mrs Weasley asked her grandchildren.

"That sounds perfect" Fred and James said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

** SarahMichelleGellerfan1 and Alice Blu- The years are numbered as the years after her birth. For ex- 11 years later means 11 years after her birth.**

** MisquitoBite- Thank you! :)**

**A.N- Here's a new chapter, guys! I hope you like it! Tell me your thoughts on it, folks! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

**Rebekah P.O.V-**

"Hey Soph! I just got my Hogwart's acceptance letter! Isn't that exiting?" I asked walking into Sophia's home. What I saw there had me rooted to the spot where I was standing. Sophia's parents and Sophia were sitting in the sitting room with none other than Neville Longbottom, a friend of my dad's and the Herbology professor at Hogwarts.

"Hello Rebekah! Sophia just told me about you. Now you both can go to Hogwarts together." He said smiling warmly at me.

"Soph, you're a witch too? Oh my god! That explains why you space out sometimes. You must be a seer! This is going to be so exiting!" I squealed and hugged my best friend.

"Well, you've got to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies.." Professor Longbottom spoke in the background.

"You can come with us! We're going tomorrow!" I interrupted him.

"Honey, we have a meeting tomorrow." Mr Wright told Sophia.

"I can help her convert some muggle money. Please, Mr Wright?" I used my puppy dog face for extra measure.

"Okay! Don't use those eyes on me, kiddo. That's not fair!" He said grinning at me. Mr Wright was always kind and accepting. He knew that my stepmother was very unkind towards me and let me stay over as many times as I could. I viewed him as a father-figure as my real father always turned a blind eye towards me and Sandra's behaviour towards me.

"You never told us you were special, Rebekah." Mrs Wright reprimanded me. I viewed Mrs Wright as a mother-figure as well. She would comfort me every time I used to run away from home after Sandra's fights and would tuck me to bed whenever I stayed over.

"Sorry, Mrs Wright" I apologised and used my puppy dog face again as insurance.

Professor Longbottom was watching the scene unfold with mild amusement and warmth in his face. After telling Mr and Mrs Wright a bit more about the magical world, he left.

The next day, after I explained about Sophia being a witch too to dad, Sophia and the rest of us Floo-ed to Diagon Alley. I had been here a couple of times but it never ceased to amaze me. Sophia's hazel eyes were wide open in amazement. Sophia's mousy brown hair was flying everywhere while she turned her head continuously to see everything. I asked dad to get some money from the vault for me as well while I helped Sophia convert a large amount of muggle money to wizarding coins and helped her open an account.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts." I explained to Sophia.

Dad left me and Sophia to shop on our own and made me promise to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron in three hours. At first, we went to Madam Malkin's to get our robes.

"Are you a first year too?" A boy who looked my age, with black hair and brown eyes, asked me from the stool next to mine.

"Yes, I'm Rebekah, you?" I asked him politely.

"I'm James, nice to meet you. Have we met before?" He asked me looking at me curiously.

"Not that I remember." I replied.

"You're all done, dear" Madam Malkin told James.

"Oh, well! See you later!" He smiled and left.

Once Madam Malkin finished stitching Sophia and my robes, we left to go to Flourish and Blott's to get our books. Once we finished shopping everything else on our lists, we went to Ollivander's to get our wands. When we entered, a bell rang and Mr Ollivander treated us warmly.

"Hello, my dears. Have you come to get your wands?" He asked us.

"Yes, sir" Sophia replied timidly.

"Hold out your wand arm." He instructed us. Sophia looked at me confusedly and I solved her doubts by mouthing 'right hand' at her as I knew she was right handed.

"Ah! Rebekah Erikson-Davies! It seems just like it was yesterday, your mother and father bought their wands from me. Your mother was a delightful woman and your father charming. Such a pity your mother died! The wand which chose your mother was 10 inches, oak with a core of unicorn hair. Perfect for charms. Your father wielded an 11 and a half inch mahogany wand with a core of dragon heartstring. Ideal for Transfiguration." He drawled while the tape measured our arms.

I stepped up first to show Sophia what to do.

"Willow, 12 inches with a core of unicorn hair. Give it a try." Mr Ollivander told me. I swished the wand but it was useless.

"Rosewood, 10 inches with a core of dragon heartstring. Let's try this one." This one proved to be useless as well.

"Oh, well! Not to fret! White Oak, 12 and a half inches with a core of phoenix feather." He said and handed out a wand which had intricate designs on it. It was uniquely white and beautiful. When I tried this one, I felt warmth creeping up to my arms and sparks shot out of the wand.

"Ah! A lovely wand for a lovely girl. The wand chooses the witch. It's a powerful wand." He said, looking at me curiously.

Sophia tried next and her wand turned out to be rosewood with a core of unicorn hair. After exiting Ollivander's we bought ice creams, my favourite being mint chocolate chip, at Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Once we finished, we went to the apothecary and bought owls for ourselves. Mine was a snow owl while Sophia chose a tawny brown one for herself. Carrying our purchases, we went to Leaky Cauldron where we had lunch with the rest of my family and flooed back home. After getting dad's permission, I went over to the Wright estate with Sophia and slept over at her house.

* * *

**James P.O.V-**

"James! Get up! Wake up, you lazy git!" Fred screamed jumping up and down my bed. Did he really have to wake me up so soon? I rolled over to look at the muggle clock Dad had bought for all of us. It was barely 8 in the morning! Cursing Fred, I woke up and went downstairs where Grandma was already making breakfast. I swear to god, Grandma Weasley is the best cook ever! Her blueberry pancakes were to die for! Drowning my pancakes in syrup, I looked up to see Dad watching me with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Dad, we're going to Diagon Alley to shop for our school equipment today aren't we?" I asked him hopefully. "Yes, James." He sighed.

After eating breakfast, Fred, Dominique, Roxanne, Louis, Victorie and Teddy flooed to the Leaky Cauldron with our parents. Mum and Dad let me go shopping with Fred and made us promise to meet them at Uncle George's shop when we were done. We raced over to Madam Malkins to get our uniforms first.

"James, I'm scared of being sorted into Slytherin, you know? Despite what Uncle Harry says, that house is despicable!" Fred told me standing in the other end of the shop where he was being measured.

"I know, mate. I'd rather not be sorted into Hufflepuff either. It sounds like a house filled with idiots and rejects. But, I'd be happy for anything except Slytherin." I replied.

Just then, the prettiest girl I had ever seen walked into the shop. She had blonde hair until her waist and had teal green eyes. Along with her was a girl who had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. Madam Malkin made her stand on the stool next to mine as she was being measured for her robes.

"Are you a first year too?" I asked her, hoping to break the silence that had formed ever since they had walked into the shop. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and my breath was caught in my throat. She looked strangely familiar, like I'd known her my whole life

"Yes, I'm Rebekah, you?" She replied with her beautiful melodic voice of hers. Her smile made me feel funny inside. Why the hell did she have this effect on me?

"I'm James, nice to meet you. Have we met before?" I asked trying to remember if I'd known her before.

"Not that I remember." She told politely.

"You're all done, dear" Madam Malkin told me. Pity I couldn't talk to her for longer! I felt like I could talk to her forever and never be bored. Oh well! Atleast I had the rest of my schooling to become friends with her!

"Oh, well! See you later!" I smiled at her warmly and left.

Fred was waiting outside for me with a smirk on his face. Whatever was on his mind, it was probably not good for me.

"What was that all about, mate?" He asked me smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I answered innocently.

"Oh, the way you were ogling at the blonde girl in the shop. Does Jamie have a little crush?" He asked cooing at me fakely.

"No! I just thought she looked familiar is all!" I defended myself.

"Well, she's Roger Davies's daughter. She comes over to the shop often with her father. Nice girl! Her stepsister is another story though! Her stepmother is nasty too! Always looks like she's got a stick shoved up her bum! Her brother is adorable though!" He answered. So her mother was dead then? That was sad.

We then went over to Uncle George's shop where we found all the elders laughing merrily.

"Hey dad! Do you think you could get the books for us?" I asked pouting.

"Alright, kiddo! Have fun!" He said waving at us merrily as we left the shop.

We then went over to Quality Quidditch Supplies where we gawked the new Firebolt. It was the fastest broom in the world. Puddlemere United, my favourite team, had ordered it for all their players. We were sure to win the season now. No matter how much Uncle Ron tried to convince me into following Chudley Cannons, I never found them of having the same beauty or calibre of Puddlemere United. Once I bought a new jersey of Puddlemere for myself with Roger Davies's name on the back, we headed down towards Ollivander's to buy our wands.

As soon as we opened the door, we heard a bell tinkling in the background. A small, fragile old man stepped in front of us with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Ah! James Potter and Fred Weasley! Come to get your first wands have you?" He asked us. We nodded timidly.

"Hold out your wand arm." He instructed us. When the measuring tape finished measuring, I stepped forward first to try out the wands.

"11 and half inches. Teak with a core of Phoenix Feather. Perfect for defence against the dark arts. Give it a try!" He encouraged me. I swished it but it had no effect.

"No? Not to fret! Here you go! 10 inches, Oak with a core of Unicorn Feather. Best for Charms." I tried this one too but it had no effect as well.

"Oh, well! Let's try this one! 12 inches, Mahogany with a core of Dragon Heartstring! Ideal for Transfiguration!" As soon as my hand made contact with the wand, I felt warmth creep up my arm. When I swished the wand, sparks flew out of it.

Grinning to myself, I waited until Fred was done. When he had a wand of Teak and Unicorn hair, we paid Mr Ollivander and left the shop. We walked into Uncle George's shop where we pranced around displaying our beautiful wands. Once Roxanne and Louis joined the rest of us, we went to Florian Fortescue's Ice cream parlour where we bought ice creams. After finishing my Cookies and Cream Ice-cream scoop, we went to Leaky Cauldron from which we flooed back to the Burrow. I couldn't wait until the start of term! It would be so exiting!


	3. Chapter 3

******A.N- Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! My longest chapter yet! The Hogwart's express train ride and the sorting. I hope you like it! Tell me what your thoughts are on the chapter! Enjoy reading! **

* * *

** TheyCallMeSnow- Well, I suppose I wasn't really trying to make it very Cinderella-like. I suppose subconsciously, while I was writing the story, I might have made it Cinderella-like. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

** SarahMichelleGellarFan1- Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rebekah P.O.V-**

I couldn't believe it was already September 1st. There was absolute chaos around the house. I had asked Sophia to stay over at my place as Dad would be dropping me and Loretta off at King's Cross tomorrow. After being advised to behave ourselves, Mr and Mrs Wright showered us with kisses and hugs. Mrs Wright even told me she thought of me as her own daughter. Yes, nothing would ever completely fill the void my mother had left behind in my life, but to know that someone loved me in the world was a comforting thought.

Once we rechecked our supplies, we drove to King's Cross in an awkward silence. Dad showed us how to get to platform 9 ¾. It was so crowded! There were cats, toads and owls everywhere! Sméagol my owl, whom I'd named after a misunderstood creature from Lord of the rings (a muggle novel), Glimmer (Loretta's owl) and Summer, Soph's owl joined in the chorus of the various animals.

Santiago hugged my middle and I felt him cry into my shirt. I stopped down so that we were level with each other.

"Hey! What's the matter, bud?" I asked softly.

"I'll miss you so much! Promise you'll write to me?" He asked me with tears streaming down his face.

"Every single day, bruv"

"I love you"

"I love you too!"

"Hem hem! It's time to get onto the train." Sandra said coldly.

I embraced my father in a tight hug and boarded the train with Sophia to find a compartment. Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me and I came crashing down onto the ground. Sophia helped me back up and I turned towards the person who had bumped into me.

"I..I am so sorry! I never meant to do that! I swear, it was accidental!" A girl our age with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair stammered fearfully.

"It's alright! I'm Rebekah Erikson-Davies and this is my friend Sophia Wright! What's your name?" I asked kindly.

"Lucrezia Goyle." She said frightfully. Now I understood why so was so frightened when she bumped into me. Her father was a death eater back when Voldemort was alive. I think she believed she would be bullied due her father's decisions and actions.

"Come on! Let's find an empty compartment!" I said merrily. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucrezia shy away from us with longing on her face. "Come along, Lucrezia! I don't have all day to wait for you to catch up!" I saw a bright smile creep up on her face. Smiling to myself, I began searching for a new compartment.

Once we found a compartment and heaved our trunks onto top, we all sat down.

"Well, I would understand if you all don't want anything to do with me when we get to Hogwarts. My father was a death eater after all. Who would want to be friends with me?" Lucrezia said with tears in her eyes.

"Luces, do you mind if we call you that?" Sophia asked to which she shook her head.

"Luces, we don't care if your dad was a death eater. You aren't defined by your parent's actions! You're a completely different person to whom your parents are. You seem like a nice, sweet girl and we would love to be friends with you." I said sincerely.

"You guys have no idea how much this means to me!" She laughed merrily and enveloped us both in bone crushing hugs.

"Luces! Cant..breathe!" I gasped.

"Sorry, Rebekah, Sophia." She grinned embarrassedly.

"Call me Bekah." "Call me Soph" We both said at the same time. We started laughing at that when the compartment door slid open.

"Hey! Do you mind if we sit here? Every other compartment is full." A girl our age who had dark, coppery skin, black hair and muddy brown eyes asked us. A boy with pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes stood next to her.

"Yeah! Sure!" Sophia answered.

"I'm Roxanne Weasley, by the way! And this is my cousin, Louis Weasley. What are your names?" The girl asked cheerily.

"I'm Rebekah Erikson-Davies." I introduced myself and shook their hands.

"Sophia Wright"

"Lucrezia Goyle" Luces said timidly. They seemed to have no problem with her father and we continued chatting merrily. Suddenly, the compartment door burst open and James stood there with a boy who looked like the male version of Roxanne.

"Hello, ladies! I'm Fred Weasley!" The boy introduced smirking cheekily. Once we introduced ourselves again, James began smirking mischievously.

"You father's Gregory Goyle, the death eater, isn't he?" He asked Luces.

"Yes, well, he is. But, you see.." She trailed off timidly.

"Petrificus Totalus" He muttered pointing his wand at her. To say I was enraged would be an understatement. How dare he bully her just because her father was a death eater! It wasn't her fault.

"Get out!" I screamed angrily at him.

"What's got you so riled up?" He asked stepping away from my raised wand.

"How dare you hex her for something that wasn't in her control! Scougify!" I hexed him.

Spitting out soap, he and Fred left the compartment but not before Fred gave me an apologetic look back.

"Finite Incantatum." I muttered and Luces was no longer petrified.

"My cousin can be an ass sometimes." Lou said apologetically to Luces.

"Besides, how did you know all of those spells?" Rox asked curiously.

"I read all the books and practiced the spells before I came to Hogwarts." I said blushing.

"She forced me to do it sometimes too! I swear she can be such a nerd when it comes to studies! Her favourite subject in school was math!" Soph said disgustedly.

The rest of the train ride was spent in explaining muggle school to the rest of them as they were from wizarding families who didn't have a clue about the muggle world.

Once we stepped out of the train, we were gathered together by a large man on the banks of the lake.

"Hey Hagrid!" Lou and Rox greeted him.

"Hey Louis! Roxanne! Who're your friends?" He asked them merrily.

"Rebekah Erikson-Davies. Pleasure to meet you" I said formally.

"Erikson, eh? Are you Elena Erikson's daughter? You do look similar to her. She was a natural at Care of Magical creatures! She was a lovely woman." He said smiling kindly at me.

"Oh well, we've got to go! Why not meet up at my house for tea this Friday?" He asked us to which we all agreed.

We climbed on to boats which lead us to the castle. It was breathtakingly beautiful! To think it would be my home for seven more years made me want to jump around in joy. Hagrid knocked on a door which was answered by Professor Longbottom. He made us wait in the Entrance Hall while he finished preparing for our Sorting. I was twitching nervously and I saw that Lou, Rox, Soph and Luces all had scared looks on their faces.

We were lead into the main hall where Headmistress McGonagall sat with a stern yet kind expression on her face. The ceiling looked like the night sky and I remembered reading about it in Hogwarts: A History, which in my opinion is a very fascinating book. We all stood there waiting for Prefessor Longbottom to call our names and to try out the sorting hat.

Soon, Professor Longbottom announced "Erikson-Davies, Rebekah"

My heart was speeding up and I timidly walked to the stool where Professor Longbottom placed the hat on my head. It was too big for me and dropped down to my nose.

"You are valiant when needed, smart and resourceful, loyal and can be cunning if necessary. This is a hard one! Where to put you?" It mumbled.

"Anywhere but Slytherin" I begged.

"Are you sure? Then better be RAVENCLAW!" It announced. I removed the hat and grinned while walking down to the Ravenclaw table. Many seniors congratulated me and introduced themselves to me.

"Goyle, Lucrezia" "Hufflepuff" The hat announced.

Luces looked happy but paled when she heard the jeers from the Slytherin table.

"Munoz-Davies, Loretta" "Slytherin"

No surprises there! My stepsister was a racist, wicked attention grabbing prat just like her dear Slytherin mother. Sandra never told us who Loretta's father was, only that he was dead.

"Potter, James" "Gryffindor!"

I was happy I wasn't in the same house as him. He was so cocky and arrogant! If he ever came near Luces again, I could do more than hex soap into his mouth.

"Weasley, Fred" "Gryffindor!"

James looked pleased to be in the same house as his best friend. Fred didn't seem as bad as James. He seemed like a mischievous yet decent guy.

"Weasley, Louis" "Ravenclaw!"

I clapped furiously as Lou beamed and sat down next to me. Atleast I had one of my friends in the same house as me.

"Weasley, Roxanne" "Gryffindor!"

Rox looked happy to be in the same house as her brother but looked towards our table and smiled sadly at Lou and me.

"Wright, Sophia" "Ravenclaw"

Sophia ran towards the table and hugged me furiously as she sat down next to me. We all began chatting and eating merrily at the table.

* * *

**James P.O.V-**

"Be good! I don't want to hear any complaints from Professor McGonagall! Send Neville our love! Tell Hagrid we miss him!" Mum said while saying goodbye to me at Platform 9 ¾. Mum and Dad showered me with kisses and hugs. I couldn't wait to begin my first year at Hogwarts. I'd heard so much about it from everyone. I'd learnt my Grandpa and my Uncles Fred and George were some of the most popular pranksters in the history of the school. Me and Fred had planned to join that list and come out on top as the funniest pranksters in the history of the school.

I met Fred, Roxanne and Louis after being Dad explained that he didn't care which house I was sorted into. I really wouldn't mind being in any other house other than Slytherin but I wanted to be a Gryffindor like my Mum and Dad.

"Hey Fred! Let's go check out the train!" I said excitedly and we began exploring the train. It was so huge. I found a bunch children huddled up in a compartment with fear written on their faces. When I enquired of their names, I got to know they were the children of Marcus Avery, Theo Nott and Pius Thickenese. I felt anger erupt within me. They were the children of Death Eaters who caused so much sadness and pain. Why were they even permitted to attend Hogwarts? Death Eaters were the reason I never had the opportunity to meet my grandparents and my deceased uncle Fred.

I hexed them and walked down the train trying to find the rest of my cousins. I found Teddy and Victorie snogging in a compartment which literally made me want to retch. I found Dominique already immersed in her books and ignoring the canoodling couple. After walking to the very end of the train, I heard cheerful laughter and exited voices. When I opened the door, I saw Roxanne and Lewis sitting with Rebekah, the girl I'd seen her with in Diagon Alley and a girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, ladies! I'm Fred Weasley!" Fred introduced himself with his typical laidback smirk.

"Rebekah Erikson-Davies." Rebekah introduced herself and shook Fred's hand politely.

"Sophia Wright" The girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes introduced herself.

"Lucrezia Goyle" The girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes introduced herself. I felt anger exploding within me again.

"You father's Gregory Goyle, the death eater, isn't he?" Fred asked cautiously looking at me. I bet he hoped she would've disagreed to it and I would calm down.

"Yes, well, he is. But, you see.." She trailed off timidly.

"Petrificus Totalus" I hexed her angrily. She got what she deserved.

"Get out!" Rebekah suddenly shrieked at me. What the hell was the matter with her? The Goyle girl had what was coming at her. Her father had killed many people in the Battle of Hogwarts and her grandfather had way before then.

"What's got you so riled up?" I asked her curiously as she raised her wand against me.

"How dare you hex her for something that wasn't in her control! Scougify!" She hexed at me. Some would call it poetic justice. Just this day, I had hexed four children. I felt so ashamed of my behaviour. You couldn't pick your family. I bet they had enough people taunting them and threatening them as it is, they didn't require it from me too.

Spitting out soap, I walked away from their compartment.

"That was rude and uncalled for, mate! It wasn't like it was their fault their family were a bunch of death eaters!" Fred reprimanded me. I went to Teddy's compartment and spent the rest of the journey staring out of the window.

The train pulled in at Hogsmeade station. I stepped out of the train and walked towards where Hagrid was trying to gather the first years. Hagrid was an old family friend. He looked huge but he was a kind, gentle man.

"Hey Hagrid! Mum and Dad send you their love!" I said while walking down to him.

"Heya James! How're you doin'?" Hagrid asked me.

"I'm alright! Just nervous!" I replied.

"Why don't we chat later over tea?"

"Sure thing!"

We stepped into boats which rowed us towards Hogwarts. I'd visited it loads of times with Mum and Dad but it never ceased to awe me. Hagrid led us towards the Entrance Hall where Uncle Neville was standing, waiting for us to arrive. He then left us to prepare for our sorting.

We were then lead into the main hall where I saw the sorting hat on top of a knobby, old stool. Uncle Neville rolled out a piece of parchment and begun reading out names alphabetically to be sorted.

"Erikson-Davies, Rebekah" "Ravenclaw!"

I have to admit, I was a little bit disappointed she wasn't in Gryffindor, where I was hoping to be sorted. She seemed like the kind of loyal friend everybody wished to have.

"Goyle, Lucrezia" "Hufflepuff"

Now I felt really guilty of hexing her. She wouldn't be sorted into Hufflepuff if she was wicked like the rest of her family. I somewhat pitied her too now. She would be an outcast within her own family for being sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Munoz-Davies, Loretta" "Slytherin"

This must be the wicked stepsister Fred had mentioned to me in Diagon Alley. She looked sly, wicked and cunning. All the qualities associated with a typical Slytherin.

"Potter, James"

My heart literally jumped to my mouth. Nervously, I made my way over to the stool where Uncle Neville placed the hat on top of my head.

"You've got the ambition to prove yourself to be more than the child of famous parents. You're courageous and can be loyal to something you truly believe in. Where to put you?" The hat pondered.

"Please not Slytherin" I thought frantically.

"Are you sure? Then better be GRYFFINDOR!" Grinning widely, I made my way to the Gryffindor table where Teddy was beaming at me and patting an empty spot next to him.

"Weasley, Fred" "Gryffindor"

I grinned at my best mate who was practically skipping towards the table in joy. We high-fived each other and watched the rest of the sorting ceremony.

"Weasley, Louis" "Ravenclaw"

I strangely found myself feeling jealous of my cousin while I watched him walk towards Rebekah and hug her. Why the hell was I feeling this way?

"Weasley, Roxanne" "Gryffindor"

Roxanne beamed at us but cast a sad glance towards Louis and Rebekah. I guess she had really bonded with Rebekah over the train ride.

"Wright, Sophia" "Ravenclaw"

Sophia ran towards the Ravenclaw table and gave a bear-crushing hug to Rebekah. A few of the seniors chuckled at the action. I guess they'd been friends for a long time.

Once the sorting ceremony ended, food suddenly appeared on the tables out of nowhere. Serving myself a bit of everything, I ate to my heart's content while discussing various prank ideas with Fred.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- So in this chapter, we're at the 6th year of their schooling. I know I've skipped 6 whole years but there will be flashbacks to make up for it. I'd really appreciate more reviews, people! It really helps me write the story better when I know your thoughts about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

** SarahMichelleGellarFan1- Here's the new chapter! Tell me what you think of it!**

** VarshaS- Thanks buddy! You flatter me! *blush***

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

**6 years later (during their sixth year)**

**James P.O.V-**

The day after the sorting, Lucrezia received a howler from her parents due to the fact that she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Her family had disowned her and forbid her to ever return to their home. Rebekah and Sophia took her in. Roxanne told me she was staying in the outhouse of Wright Estates, Sophia's home where Rebekah was almost a constant occupant. Rebekah was the smartest of our year. She always used to answer every single question asked by the teachers with absolute precision. That didn't mean she was a nerd of some sort. She was also very good at quidditch. She made it into the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in her second year as keeper. She made some of the weirdest and impossible saves but Roxanne told me she was so good because she used to play as a goalkeeper in a muggle sport called football.

Fred and I continued our quest to be the best pranksters the castle has ever seen. Every single week, we would make sure that we had attached dungbombs in atleast one of the dungeons for Finch to clean up. We'd tried to sneak off into the Forbidden Forest to check out all the hype but were usually caught by Hagrid who would always give us detention. We weren't too bad in studies either. Even though we hardly studied, we got pretty decent grades. Fred and I made it as beaters in Gryffindor Quidditch team in our third year. We were always coordinated and were dubbed to be 'the best duo of beaters in Hogwarts'.

Last year, Rebekah was made the captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch team and led her team to victory. She was absolutely beautiful. She had the most stunning teal green eyes. I'd fancied her from 1st year and kept asking her out publically almost every single day since 3rd year. I was declined every single time as she 'would never date an arrogant self-conceited bid-headed idiot' like me. In her 4th year, Christian Wood, a 7th year Gryffindor, began dating her. His father, Oliver Wood, was a friend of my dad's and we were at pretty good terms before this. But ever since he began dating her, I used to glare daggers at him but he never noticed. It killed me inside to watch them gaze lovingly at each other and mouth 'I love you' to each other from their tables.

To try to make her jealous, I accepted one of the many advances made by her step-sister, Loretta. I suppose Loretta was beautiful with her olive skin, black hair and black eyes, but I had my eyes out only for Rebekah. Loretta was awfully clingy and was quite slutty too. I broke up with her almost two weeks after we began dating. Ever since then, she would stalk me around and would try to seduce me. Even though Christian was no longer in Hogwarts, Rebekah and he continued dating. Louis told me they were in 'a long distance relationship'. I was biding my time for when they'd break up and I could make my move.

During the summer, Lucrezia, who was pretty decent and not as evil as I perceived her to be during the first time I met her, Sophia, was dating Louis, and Rebekah came over to the Burrow. Rebekah was always brooding and sulky. It hurt me so much to see her sad.

"Why's she so sad?" I asked Sophia.

"She and Christian decided that long distance isn't really working out so they decided to break things off. She really loved him and is trying to get over it." Sophia replied, glancing worriedly at Rebekah who was sitting by the window absent-mindedly playing her guitar.

My heart soared at her words. She was finally single again and I could try out my moves on her.

Sophia must have noticed my goofy grin, because she started speaking to me again.

"If I were you, I'd give her some space until she gets over it. Try being her friend first. She doesn't like you because she thinks you're a big-headed bully. Try not to hex people so much. She doesn't mind your pranks, she even finds some of them funny, but she hates the fact that you hex first years." She said and walked away.

I vowed to fix my ways and be the man Rebekah wanted me to be. True, I hexed first-years whenever I was bored but never really thought twice about it. Now that I look back on it, it was very rude and made me look arrogant. I still remember the detention she gave me last year, when she was announced as a Ravenclaw prefect.

_**-Flashback- **_

"Potter! How many million times do I have to tell you not to hex first-years? Gods! You're such a pig-headed idiot! 40 points from Gryffindor and detention in the dungeons at 8 tonight! And if you arrive late, I'll take another 10 points from Gryffindor!" Rebekah screeched at me and left.

To be frank, I didn't mind detention with her. Any chance I'd get to see her beautiful face; I'd take in a heartbeat. This detention in particular was a favourite of mine. She made me mop up the Potions dungeon and the one adjoining to it without magic. While she was walking, she slipped on the wet floor and nearly fell before I caught her in my arms. The feeling of her in my arms felt so right. Like this was how it was meant to be. Her eyes held surprise and another emotion I couldn't quite decipher. I tilted my head towards one side and began bring it down to hers before she caught her own footing and dusted off her skirt.

"Erm. Thanks for catching me, Potter. Detention is over; you can go back to your common room. If I catch you in the corridors after curfew, I'll deduct more points." She said and left as soon as she could.

_**-End of flashback-**_

Today will be the day James Sirius Potter will become the man Rebekah Erikson-Davies wants me to be.

* * *

**Rebekah P.O.V-**

I was miserable. I missed Christian so much, it hurt. I love him, I really do. But the hurt that a long distance relationship causes was too much for the both of us to bear. So we decided to be logical and end things. It hurt us both so much but it was probably for the best. I still remember where it all began.

**-**_**Flashback (4**__**th**__** year)-**_

Since I was in 4th year, I had to attend the annoyingly girly Yuletide Ball which was held every single year before Christmas Holidays for students from 4th year and above. I never really understood all the hype and excitement surrounding the ball. I was planning to not attend the ball and read my copy of A Clash of Kings, the second instalment of the enthralling Game of Thrones series.

"Hey, Rebekah! Will you attend the Yuletide Ball with me?" Potter ruffled his hair over his eyes, which made most girls coo over him, and asked me.

"Not even if you were the last man on earth, Potter" I replied curtly and walked away from him.

Ever since second year, Potter had made it his duty to try and woo me. I bet it was a game to show off that he could get whichever girl he wanted. I refused to be one of the posse of girls who thought his cocky attitude to be endearing. I had self-respect and I refused to dishonour myself by dating arrogant toe-rags like Potter.

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter, who was calm and collected and nothing like his brother, walked towards me. They were both second years in Ravenclaw and the best of friends. I genuinely enjoyed their company.

"Hey Bekah! My brother was planning on asking you to the Yuletide Ball. What did you say?" Albus asked.

"Is there any doubt in the answer? She probably declined, like usual." Scorpius scoffed.

"Well, Scorp, you're right. It was a bag, fat no." I replied.

"Looks like there is atleast one girl who can resist his charm. See you later, Bekah!" Albus said and walked away.

The rest of the day went by as usual, except for Potter who kept following me around like a lost puppy and trying to woo me into going to the Ball with him. That evening, after classes, I went to the owlery to send a letter to Santiago, who was very excited with the fact that he would be attending Hogwarts next year. I saw Christian in the owlery looking out of the window peacefully. He probably heard me coming because he turned around to see me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you! I didn't think anyone would be here! I'll be out of here in a jiffy." I said indignantly.

"Here, Sméagol! Take this to Santiago, alright?" I turned towards my owl and attached the letter to his leg.

"Hello, Rebekah. If you don't mind me asking, whom are you going with to the Yuletide ball?" Christian asked me formally.

"No one actually. I don't even know if I'm going to attend or not." I replied.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" He asked.

"Oh! Okay!" I replied with a grin on my face.

Christian Wood always had loads of admirers. He had the most beautiful jaw and cheekbones I have ever seen. I could look into his blue eyes forever and never be bored. He wasn't cheeky and arrogant like Potter. He was skilled in Quidditch but was always humble and gentlemanly.

That Yuletide Ball was amazing. He was quite the conversationalist. He made me laugh and assured me that my dancing skills weren't as horrible as I believed them to be. At the end of the night while he dropped me off outside the Ravenclaw common room, he kissed me. It was soft and gentle and everything I'd dreamt of my first kiss to be. Ever since that day, we began dating and soon fell in love with one another.

_**-End of flashback-**_

I strung my guitar and tried to find a melody for the breakup song I'd written after Christian and I decided to call things off.

_Your fingertips across my skin, _

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, _

_Images..._

_You sang me Spanish lullabies _

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, _

_Clever trick…_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy,_

_I thought you'd want the same for me,_

_Goodbye my almost lover,_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream,_

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do._

_We walked along a crowded street,_

_You took my hand and danced with me,_

_Images…_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips,_

_You told me you would never, ever forget these images,_

_Oh no…_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy,_

_I thought you'd want the same for me,_

_Goodbye my almost lover,_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream,_

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be? _

_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do._

_I cannot go to the ocean,_

_I cannot drive the streets at night,_

_I cannot wake up in the morning,_

_Without you on my mind,_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted,_

_And I bet you are just fine,_

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye my almost lover,_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream,_

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you,_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do. _

I broke down into tears at the end of the song. I missed him so much. Lucrezia sat down next to me and held me as I cried my heart out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- Well here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review people! **

**P.S- The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update ;)**

* * *

** Candyluver2121- I hated breaking Rebekah's heart but, alas! It had to be done! James had to get his shot with her! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!  
**

** SarahMichelleGellarfan1- Well, we'll see what happens in the next few chapters, shan't we? ;) Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 –**

**James P.O.V-**

I decided to accept Sophia's advice of giving Rebekah and letting her grieve her heartbreak in peace. Seeing her in pain caused me pain. If I were Christian, I'd consider myself the luckiest person in the whole wide world and never let her go. I found myself talking to Lucrezia and Sophia about Rebekah and found out that they were genuinely good people. One day, while coming back from Quidditch with dad, cousins and my uncles, I saw Rebekah sitting on the makeshift swing in the backyard and staring at the sky. I figured this would be the ideal time to go talk to her and show her that I'd changed.

"Hello Rebekah" I said, sitting down near the trunk of the tree to which the swing was attached.

"Potter! Let me guess, you're here to gloat about my recent breakup?" She answered bitterly. I flinched when I heard the coldness in her voice.

"Do you really think so low of me?" I asked hurt.

"You hex first years for fun. What else would I think? That you're kind and gentlemanly?" She asked mockingly.

"Yeah, about that! I won't be hexing anyone anymore. I've grown past that silly stage." I replied.

"Does that mean that you, James Potter, will no longer pull pranks and send spells flying towards innocent first years?" She asked disbelievingly. The expression on her face was absolutely adorable and hilarious.

"Well, I'm not giving up on pranks but I won't be sending hexes towards anyone. I know how it feels to be under a spell." _Which you've put me under. You're making me fall for you without even knowing about it. _I added mentally.

"Well, I'm glad I won't have to cut as many points from Gryffindor as I used to before. Someone has to oust Slytherin and snatch the House Cup out of their slimy hands." She said chuckling lightly.

"James, there you are!" I heard Fred announce and come towards our way. I wanted to punch him senseless for interrupting our first civil conversation since, well, before school.

"There's your cue to leave, Potter" She said smiling slightly.

"It's James. Potter is my dad's name." I said before leaving. I heard her laughing softly while walking away. My chest swelled in pride over making her laugh. The last time I'd made her laugh was in 3rd year.

_**-Flashback (3**__**rd**__** year)-**_

_I saw Rebekah flying by herself in the Quidditch Stadium. It's now or never! I had been waiting for the moment Rebekah was alone to ask her out with me to Hogsmeade for our first weekend in the village. I walked in to the stadium carrying my Nimbus 2013. I saw Rebekah circling and looping around the stadium without a care in the world. I got onto my broom and flew towards her. _

"_Hello Rebekah" I said ruffling my hair which drove most of the girls in school swooning. _

"_Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" She spat out maliciously. _

"_Will you go out with me to Hogmeade?" I asked her, crossing my fingers behind my back. _

"_What part of 'Hell no' didn't you understand, Potter? Didn't you get it through your skull the first time?" She said furiously. I liked seeing her frustrated. Her cheeks tinted pink and her eyes sparkled when she was angry. She never seemed as lively and full of life as when she was angry. _

"_Well you leave me no choice then." I said and hung myself off my broom with my hands. I was well above 50 feet off the ground. I was praying she'd fall for this and accept to accompany me to Hogsmeade. I'd rather not be stuck in the Hospital Wing while everyone else was out having the time of their lives. _

"_I'm not going to fall for that trick, Potter" She said confidently but her eyes betrayed her by showing uneasiness and uncertainness. _

"_What about now, Rebekah?" I asked letting go of one of my hands. _

"_Gods! You are such a stubborn, insufferable arse! Fine, I'll go out with you! Now hop onto your broom before you break your neck. I don't want to be responsible if you die." She huffed indignantly. _

_I hoped onto my broom and beamed widely. "So what time should I pick you up from the outside of the Ravenclaw common room?" I asked._

"_How about a quarter to never? You honestly thought I was serious? I lied, Potter! Ha-ha! I'm never going to go out with you!" She laughed and flew towards the castle. _

_I never felt so disappointed my whole life. But her laugh filled me with a strange sense of achievement, even though it was on my own expense. _

_**-End Flashback-**_

A few days later, out Hogwarts letters arrived. I saw Santiago and Lily chatting animatedly about how they were going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this season. I knew they were both pretty good at Quidditch and couldn't wait to be their teammate. I was never as shocked and surprised as to when a small, metallic object fell out of my letter. Rebekah bent down and picked it up for me while I was staring at the letter from Professor McGonagall.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have received the post of Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor. You now have the privilege of the Prefect bathroom (the password as of now is bubbles) and selecting the Quidditch team of the year for Gryffindor. I wish you the best of luck. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall. _

"James, congratulations! You're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! Can't say I'm surprised, really. But don't get your panties in a wad. You still won't be able to defeat us. We've been the defending champions for 3 years and I'll be damned if I see you trying to cut my streak." Rebekah smiled warmly at me.

Ever since that conversation, we were civil towards one another. I wouldn't exactly consider us friends; acquaintances would be the better word to use. I didn't want to push too far and ruin my hard work so I didn't pester her about dating me. Every single moment I spent with her, I kept falling for her even more. I spent hours daydreaming how her lips would taste on mine and how it would feel to run my hands through her hair.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you, Rebekah." I smirked at her and walked away to find Fred to inform my captainship about. After all, it wasn't everyday you'd see a beater be named captain.

* * *

**Rebekah P.O.V-**

I couldn't believe I just had a civil, mature conversation with James freaking Potter, the boy whom I previously had thought to have the maturity of a three year old. All those years of hexing him and trying to stop him firing spells at first years seems so long ago. I definitely like the new version of James better than the old version. Not only because he had stopped asking me out any moment he could see me, but because he had finally gained something which I had not thought he would ever learn, maturity.

I was also pleased I didn't have to take away so many points from Gryffindor. Don't get me wrong, I love my house and definitely want us to win, but rather Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor than Slytherin. Those cocky gits had the House Cup for two consecutive years now even though our Quidditch team had won the Quidditch cup for three consecutive years.

A couple of days ago, James got his Hogwarts letter where he was captained. I had expected it. All the kids in the Gryffindor Quidditch team with fierce admiration and loyalty on their faces. But if he thought he could beat me in my own ball park, strategy, he was sorely mistaken. I had been strategizing every single game since I joined the Quidditch team and my plans had a major part in helping us win the Cup. And we Ravenclaws are smart and witty, there was no way I was going to let a Gryffindor put our house to shame.

Everyone was surprised at our civil behaviour towards one another in the house. Some were shocked, some surprised and Mr Ronald chocked on the cupcake he was eating. Mr and Mrs Potter had that weird gleam in their eyes and looked like they were having a conversation through their eyes. That's what I always hoped I would get one day, a love in which I can understand my significant other without a single world.

When we went to Diagon Alley, Rox, Lou, Luces, Soph and I split off from the rest of the group and did our shopping by ourselves. Once we finished buying everything we needed, we went to Florian Fortesque's ice-cream parlour where I ordered my favorite flavor, mint chocolate chip.

"Oh my god! My eyes! They burn!" I groaned when I saw Soph and Lou kissing each other. Don't take this the wrong way, I was overjoyed that they found happiness with one another but did they have to snog in front of us? It almost made me want to barf!

Once we were done, we headed back to the Burrow where we were staying for the next two days before the start of term. Once we reached the Burrow by floo powder, Victorie dragged Soph, Rox, Lily, Dom and I away from the rest of the family.

"I know this sounds abrupt but this is what I want. I want you all to be my bridesmaids." Victorie said looking at us hopefully, silently praying we would accept her offer.

"Vic, are you sure? I mean, I honored, don't get me wrong! But why Bekah and I?" Soph voiced the question buzzing through my mind.

"You were there for me in Ravenclaw and I think of you as my own sisters. Well, will you all be my bridesmaids?" Victorie demanded. My heart fluttered when she told us she thought of us as her sisters. She had no idea how much it meant to me.

"Of course, Vic" I replied, beaming at her, trying to hold back my tears.

"We're all in" Rox voiced in.

The next two days was spent with Victorie who suddenly went into Bridezilla mode. Every single detail had to be perfect. She stressed over the smallest details such as the type of confetti that would be used after the wedding ceremony. During such times, only Teddy could calm her down. He would give us all apologetic smiles, even though he had a wicked gleam in his eye saying this amused him.

"Bekah! You look so beautiful in periwinkle blue!" Victorie jumped up and down clapping her hands maniacally. I suppose I look alright. The gown was one shouldered and dropped down to the floor. The periwinkle blue colour of the dress bought out a bit of blue in my usual teal green eyes.

"Thank you, Vic"

The next day was absolutely maniacal! Everyone was rushing here and there with bits of toast in their mouths, trying to check whether everything was packed. We were driven to the train station by Ministry cars which could squeeze through two muggle double decker buses. Luces looked like she was trying hard not to puke whereas I was thoroughly enjoying the ride.

Finally, we were dropped off at King's Cross where the drivers helped us find trolleys to carry our luggage. Once I entered through the wall into platform 9 ¾, all I could think of was how much I missed school and spending every living moment with my friends. Somehow, I had a feeling that this year would be unexpected and and delightful.


End file.
